1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging control apparatus, a radiation imaging system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a hospital information system which is connected via a network has been constructed in a hospital. For example, if X-ray imaging is determined to be required, examination instructions are input from a terminal of a hospital information system (HIS) to be transferred to a radiation department, which is a request receiving side. The requested information is called an examination order, which includes a department name of a request sending side, examination items, and personal data of a patient. When the radiation department receives the examination order via a radiology information system (RIS), the radiation department adds imaging conditions to the examination order and transfers the examination order to an X-ray examination system. The X-ray examination system performs X-ray imaging according to the received examination order. The captured image is added to examination information, transferred to a picture archiving and communication system (PACS), and printed. Implementation information about the examination by the X-ray examination system is transferred to the HIS. The implementation information transferred to the HIS is used for account processing after the examination as well as for the progress management of the examination.
Recently, there has been an Integrating the Healthcare Enterprise (IHE) technical framework, which is a guideline for the purpose of promoting the multi-vendor in a hospital system and is adapted for various use cases in a clinical site.
In the clinical site, in addition to the examination order placed via the RIS, there are often requested re-imaging due to failure in imaging and re-examination such as additional imaging based on the results of a medical doctor's diagnosis. In the above IHE technical framework, it is not allowed to start re-examination or add imaging afterward with respect to the examination in which the HIS is notified that the examination has been finished. Instead, it is recommended that the RIS issues a new examination.
In the re-examination performed immediately after the examination is finished, a patient may be overloaded depending on the lead time required for the issuance of a new examination. For the case of examination using a portable X-ray examination system, an examination place is not necessarily suited to an environment where the system can be connected to a network, so that it is possible that a re-examination order cannot be placed.